The Wonders of Yorkdale Mall Part 1
by Reena
Summary: The GW boys go to the Yorkdale mall. The first in a 4 part series, The Car Ride...heheheh...co-authored with Lys, she has the same version posted ^_^ R&R MINE!!!!!


The Wonders of Yorkdale: Rainforest Cafe   
  
Hi, I'm Reena, and this is my best friend Lys. We are going to be writing a four part series  
about the wonders of Yorkdale mall. In this part, the G-Boys go to the Rainforest Cafe...   
  
~(Car ride, the Cafe, the movie, shopping)~   
  
DisclaimerWe don't own Gundam Wing.   
  
DUO IS MINE!!!!   
  
LysNo baka, I mean legally.   
  
Oh.   
  
  
~~~The September after the series ends~~~   
  
"Are we there yet?" Duo Maxwell asked Heero Yuy, who was sitting beside him driving the black  
convertable Corvette (Reena wouldn't let me put them in a van...)   
  
Heero sighed. "No Duo. We just pulled out of the driveway."   
  
Duo pushed his sunglasses onto his head and took a swig of Mountain Dew. "Oh. I see!" He was  
quiet... for a minute... "When are we gonna get there?"   
  
"I don't know Duo."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because."   
  
"Because why?"   
  
Heero had enough. He pulled out his gun. "Be quiet or I will kill you."   
  
Duo gulped. After a few minutes he heard someone mumbling behind him. Turning around to look at  
the back seat, he asked, "Hey, what's the matter Wu-man? Arn't you having fun?"   
  
Chang WuFei glared at Duo from his position between Quatre Winner, who was on his left, and  
Trowa Barton, who was on his right. "Do not call me Wu-man!!! And no, I am NOT having fun! I am  
stuck between these two, listening to your pointless babble, on the way to a SHOPPING CENTRE!!!  
Chang WuFei does not shop! Shopping is for the weak! Shopping is for women! INJUSTICE!!!"   
  
To put an end to the arguing, Quatre made a suggestion. Little did he know what horrors he would  
start. Eat your words oh blonde-haired blue-eyed one. "Why don't we turn on the radio?"   
  
Duo imideatly obliged and turned it to his favorite station, Hits 103.5. He started singing  
along with the words to the song by Prozzak. "WILD THING, DUH NAH NAH DUH DAH! YOU MAKE MY HEART  
SING! DUH NAH NAH DUH DAH! YOU MAKE EVERYTHING, GROOOOOOVY, WILD THI--- HEY!!!!!"   
  
Heero had reached over and changed the station to Edge 102. A loud song by Treble Charger blared  
through the car. Figures, Duo felt this song pertained to him... "Now I know how far you'd go,  
to be the next freak show, AMERICAN PSYCHO! Cover of the maga-"   
  
"HEY!!!" Duo inturrupted the song to shoot Heero a dirty look.   
  
Trowa glared at this, and calmly leaned between them to flip it to Energy 108. Duo stopped  
complaining when an Our Lady Peace song came on that he liked. "I'll be waving my hand, watching  
you scream, quiet or loud... And maybe you just need, a friend, as clumsy as you've been,  
there's no one laughing, you will be safe wi-- FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!!!!"   
  
Quatre has flipped it to Chum 104.5. "Can we stop arguing now? This station could be a happy  
medium." This station lasted the shortest. "And I don't want the wo-- GODDAM IT!!!!!!!"   
  
You guessed it, WuFei. And he did the most horrible thing possible, so evil, so  
uncharacteristic, it made Duo scream. "NO!!!! ANYTHING BUT EZROCK!!!!!! NOT THE JINGLES,  
NO!!!!!!!!!" But it was something worse than the jingles. It was--   
  
"She's so lucky, she's a star but she cry cry cries wi-- BANG!"   
  
Heero sat with one hand on the wheel, calmly steering as the other held a smoking gun pointed at  
what used to be the radio. "No music." he stated.   
  
"I'm actually happy he did that...I was about to 'cry cry cry' myself." Duo mumbled.   
  
So once again, silence was restored. Hold on, do you believe that? Nope, didn't think so.   
  
"99 Oz mobile suits on the wall, 99 Oz mobile suuuuuuits, you shoot one down, it explodes all around, 98 Oz mobile   
suits on the wall! 98..." And it continued like that for awhile, Quatre even joined in, but once  
Duo got to 56 even the easy-going Quatre couldn't take it anymore. Duo ignored many pleas to  
shut up, and just kept going. "43 Oz mobile suits on the-- HMPH!!!!!!!"   
  
WuFei had leaned forward and stuffed his braid in his mouth. Neatly using the seatbelt to hold  
his hands from taking it out. WuFei sank back and sighed. The only sound for the rest of the  
drive was Duo's muffled mumbling, and the occasional 'BANG' as Heero shot suspicious looking hub  
caps and trees.   
  
~~~An Hour Later~~~  
  
"PHA!!!!" Duo exclaimed as he spit out his braid. "WuFei! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!!! Now I have shampoo breath!!!"  
  
WuFei only grunted. Heero "Hn"ed, Trowa looked at him blanky, and Quatre looked down at his shoes a bit guiltily. Heero led the way into the mall,  
and proceeded to the cafe. Trowa walked calmly, staring straight ahead, Quatre turned his head now and then to look in a shop, WuFei muttered  
under his breath about injustice, and Duo was getting a crick in his neck from gaping at all the wonders of Yorkdale.   
  
They came to a stop infront of one of the most amazing things Duo had ever seen.... The Rainforest Cafe.  
  
This is the end of part one. Part Two will be a LOT longer, I promise! Do you like???? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
